


Life in Mexico (Gallavich)

by Jen_Jen67



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Jen67/pseuds/Jen_Jen67
Summary: Instead of leaving Mickey at the Boarder Ian gets in the car and sneaks into Mexico with Mickey ❤️This is a fanfic about the life they have in Mexico. Together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich

Chapter 1.  
Ian and Mickey were on a beach in Mexico sipping some fancy drinks holding hands. Ian had been giddy every since he decided to go with Mickey to Mexico. This was his very first time on the beach and he couldn’t be more excited. He turned to Mickey smiling brightly putting his drink down on the sand. “Mick come on let’s go in the water!” He says while bouncing in his seat. He felt great he has been taking his meds and he was with the love of his life. He felt like he was on top of the world. He listens to Mickey’s laugh saving it to memory. “Damn firecrotch let’s finish our drinks first I swear sometimes you can be a fucken child... but I love it.” He heard Mickey say with a smirk. Ian pouts for a second then kisses Mickey’s cheek. “Fine. Once we’re done we’re going in!” Ian says excited. “We have never been in the ocean before!” Ian’s phone vibrates he looks at Mickey who looks at Ian sighing. “We should get rid of it, Gallagher Someone could track us here... Mickey quietly points out. “I know Mickey but it’s Lip... can’t I just tell him... “ Ian’s voice fades as he sees the look on Mickey’s face. “Mickey they are worried about us, and where we are.” Mickey rolls his eyes. “Then let’s send them a fucken postcard!” I’m about ready to throw that fucken phone in the ocean!” Ian laughs. “Jeez Mickey! Okay I’ll get rid of it! Damn, don’t need to bite my head off.” 

As Mickey and Ian finish their drinks they decide to go into the water. They start walking towards the water hand in hand. Mickey glances over at Ian and bites his lip trying to hide a smile. It’s amazing how much this fucken redhead firecrotch changed his life. From the moment Ian came into his room for the gun he stole. To the first time they slept together. Mickey smiles brightly at the memory. “What are you smiling bout Mick?” Ian asks curiously. Mickey smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know Tough Guy.” He challenges, wiggling his eyebrows. Ian rolls his eyes playfully pushing Mickey and then running towards the water. He turns around in time to see Mickey flipping him off then running after him. Ian giggles loudly and he runs into the water for the first time in his life. He shivers slightly when the cold water slips around his ankles. He turns around in time to see Mickey running towards him before he’s tackled falling into the cold water with Mickey on top of him. “FUCK THATS COLD!!!” Mickey yells. They both let out a giggle as a wave crashes over them. Ian stands up coughing and splashes Mickey. Mickey can’t help but stare at Ian. He’s so beautiful Mickey thinks. He watches as the drops of water go down his chest and over his tattoo on his ribs and how his red hair clings to his beautiful face. The way Ian’s lips are turned up in a breathtaking smile and his eyes are twinkling like he has never seen them twinkle before. Ian looks over at Mickey. “Mickey what are you looking at?” Ian talking to Mickey snaps him out of his daze. “What? Nothing, fuck off!” Mickey flips Ian off then walks over to him wrapping his arms around him kissing him deeply.” I was just checking you out is that a problem tough guy?”  
Ian kisses Mickey back deeply wrapping his arms around him. “No, no. Not at all Mickey.” Ian mumbles against Mickey’s lips. “What’s that mumbles?” Mickey says smirking.  
“I said no not at all. I don’t mind a bit if you check me out Mickey.” Ian says a little louder this time. Ian rubs his hands down Mickey’s chest bitting his lip. “We are alone on the beach....” Ian let’s the sentence fade. Mickey gets where Ian is going with that sentence and he is all for it. “I never fucked in the ocean. This is going to be a new and fun experience Gallagher.” Ian laughs. “Me either so let me get on you.” Ian steps towards Mickey grabbing his hips kissing him deeply, slipping his swim trunks off. Reaching for Mickey’s to take his off. Mickey watches Ian bitting his lip softly as his dick springs out. “Get your nine inch dick inside me Gallagher.” Mickey says softly bitting his lip. Ian smirks. “Sure thing Mick.” Ian steps closer to Mickey turning him around and bending him over slightly. Smacking his ass roughly he fingers Mickey’s hole making Mickey let out a soft moan. “Fuck.” Ian quickly adds another finger before Mickey can ask Ian too. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Mickey’s tight hole causing the blue eyes beauty to close his eyes and moan loudly. Ian leaves sweet kisses down Mickey’s muscular back. Mickey moans then growls softly* “fucken fuck me already tough guy!! Stop teasing the fuck outta me and get in me!” Ian laughs loudly. “Damn Mickey look at you begging to get fucked.” Ian snickers earning a Mickey Millovich famous flip off. “Fuck Off Gallagher.” Ian laughs pulling his fingers out of Mickey earning a sound of protest. He then grabs Mickey’s hips lining up his dick to Mickey’s entrance slowly pushing himself inside Mickey feeling Mickey’s ass tense around his length bitting his lip moaning. Mickey’s eyes flutter close as he sighs with relief finally getting what his body has been wanting since the moment they got to Mexico. Ian slowly starts thrusting in Mickey wanting to make it last as long as possible. He holds his hips tightly leaving marks but Gallavich doesn’t mind. Mickey bites his lip moaning loudly not caring who hears him he starts moving his body in rhythm with Ian’s thrusts, making Ian thrust harder and faster. “Fuck Ian! Yes! Fuck! That’s the spot!!” Mickey moans. Ian thrusts harder and faster after finding Mickey’s prostate. Ian continues to hit Mickey’s prostate causing his bad boy to crumble beneath him full of pleasure. “Ian!! I’m.. I’m so close I’m not going to last much longer.” Mickey says breathless. “I’m almost there Mickey.” Ian gasps. “Fuck I’m so close Mickey. So close!!” Fuck!! Here it comes!” Ian yells feeling his orgasm build. Mickey is already going through his orgasm and isn’t going to last for much longer. His eyes roll back he leans against Ian’s chest and with a final thrust he cums hard spreading his seed into the ocean. “IAN!!!!” Mickey yells. Hearing Mickey moan his name causes Ian to shoot his load into Mickey. “FUCK!! MICKEY!!!” The guys continue thrusting until the highs of their orgasms wear off, Mickey then turns his head towards Ian catching his lips kissing him deeply. “I love you Ian.” Mickey says with a smile. Ian smiles brightly kissing Mickey back deeply. “I love you too Mickey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
Gallavich continues to kiss deeply. Ian rubs his hand over Mickey’s ear while they continue to make out. Mickey sighs deeply at the feeling smiling against Ian’s lips. Mickey pulls back slightly to look into Ian’s eyes with “the look”. Mickey runs his hands down Ian’s chest dragging his nails against the skin. Rubbing his fingertips over the eagle tattoo Ian has on his ribs. Ian closes his eyes melting into the feeling of Mickey’s hands over his body. “I promise to always be here for you Ian. Always. In good and in bad times. I’ll always be here to get you more medicine when you need them. I’ll be..” Mickey stutters bitting his lip. “I sound so fucken cheesy.”Ian shakes his head quickly blushing. “No no no not at all!! I never see this side of you and it’s adorable I love it. Don’t ever hold back.” Mickey starts blushing. Ian kisses Mickey’s blushing cheek. The boys continue to hug each other letting the waves roll over them washing them clean. “I’m so glad you got in the car with me Gallagher.” Mickey says while kissing his neck causing Ian to moan loudly. “I’m so glad I got into the car to Mickey.”  
After they swim for a little bit and ride the waves Ian and Mickey decide to get out of the ocean. They quickly pull on their swim trunks because they start seeing people come onto the beach. “Damn Gallagher we lucked out that we fucked with no one here.” Mickey laughs. Ian laughs and says, “Or we didn’t fucken notice them until now.” Ian grabs Mickey’s sand covered hand and smiles at him. “You need some fucken sunscreen your white ass body is turning red.” Mickey says causing Ian to roll his eyes. “Will you help me put it on? Please?” Ian says winking at Mickey. “Sure princess.” Slips out of Mickey’s mouth. “Princess?!” Ian bursts out laughing. Mickey flips Ian off. “Shut up Tough Guy.” Ian throws sand onto Mickey’s chest, laughing. “You’re so fucken dead!” Mickey says and tackles Ian onto the sand. Mickey ends up sitting on Ian’s back pushing his head into the sand. Causing people around them to stare. Ian is laughing hard. A good belly laugh. Mickey looks around at the people. “The fuck you looking at?! Move the fuck along. Nothing to see here. Damn people don’t you ever see two boyfriends mess around. Fuck off!!” Mickey says while flipping everyone off. And Ian notices Mickey’s eyebrows are raised in typical Mickey fashion when he’s salty about something, “Mickey, Calm down.”   
“Fuck you Ian, don’t tell me to fucken calm down. They are looking at us and judging us I will shank them all. Shit. Ass holes. Weren’t they taught staring isn’t polite. Fucken bitches. They need to push the fuck back!” Ian rubs Mickey’s shoulders. “Shh babe it’s okay.” Mickey turns towards Ian. “The fuck it is Gallagher! They are fucken douchebags.” The local people step away from them whispering among themselves. “Yeah yeah you better fucken run!!!” Mickey yells taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. Ian laughs. “Damn Mickey your salty right now.” Mickey playfully punches Ian. “Fuck off dick.” Ian smirks. “You know you love my dick.” Mickey rolls his eyes and shows Ian the bird. “Fucken dead.” Mickey says. Ian stands up. “I’m gonna go get another drink do you want one babe?” Mickey finishes his drink burping loudly. “Hell yeah I do Private Ryan.” He says with a smirk. Ian shakes his head hiding a smile walking towards the bar. Mickey checks Ian’s ass out as he walks away. “Redhead, batshit crazy packing nine inches and mine .” Mickey whispers to himself smiling. Ian waits by the bar for the drinks and this super hot Mexican guy walks towards him. “Hola!” The guy says. “I’m José and you are?“ Ian nods hello. “Ian.” The guy, José smiles. “Hey Ian, how are you liking Mexico so far? Are you here alone? A hot guy like you shouldn’t be here alone.” He says stepping closer to Ian. Ian steps back. “I’m here with my boyfriend and I like it here. I should get going. Nice meeting you.” Ian says as he takes his and Mickey’s drinks and starts walking away. He can feel José watching him walk away as he walks back to Mickey. He sits down next to Mickey handing him his drink. “Thanks Army.” Mickey says with a smirk. “You’re welcome Mick.” Ian glances over towards the bar and sees that José guy still looking at him. “The fuck you looking at Ian?” Mickey says then he follows Ian’s eyes. “Who the fuck is that and why the fuck is this asshole looking at my man?!” Mickey stands up. “I’m gonna go fuck this asshole up.” Mickey starts walking towards José with his fits up. He was gonna fuck this guy up for looking at his Tough Guy. Ian grabs Mickey’s arm. “Mickey stop he’s not worth it! I don’t need you going to a Mexican jail for killing someone.” Mickey rolls his eyes. “He better fucken stay the hell away from you and keep his FUCKEN EYES TO HIMSELF or we’re gonna have a fucken problem.” Mickey says loud enough for José to hear for everyone to hear while flipping everyone off. He wants everyone to know Ian is his and his alone. Ian smiles wrapping his arms around Mickey kissing his cheek. “I only want you Mickey. Only you.” Ian says softly. “I do have to say you jealous is super hot and a huge turn on.” Ian winks. “Well then firecrotch lets go back to the room and we can fuck and you can fucken show me how much I turned you on.” Mickey says with a smile. Ian immediately starts standing up and packing the beach shit they brought. Mickey laughs. “Someone’s excited.” Ian smirks. “Well yeah, we get to fuck.” Mickey pulls Ian down towards him kissing him deeply. “Well then let’s hurry up and get to our room so we can fuck the rest of the night.” Mickey says while playfully bitting Ian’s lip, causing the ginger to moan. “Oh would you look at that I found another one of Gallagher’s turn on spots.” Mickey points out. “Yes you did Mick and we better hurry back to the room, I’m hard.” Ian says glancing down at his crotch. Mickey looks down licking his lips and drags his fingertips down Ian’s crotch. “Fuck you are hard. I want you in my mouth.” Mickey continues to lightly rub his fingertips over Ian’s crotch. “If we don’t leave now imma fucken pull down your pants and suck you right here Army.” Ian bites his lip holding back a moan. “Fuck Mickey. You can’t say shit like that I’m gonna cum just by your words. We need to get out of here ASAP before we end up fucking.” Mickey and Ian then quickly stand up and gather the beach things and quickly make their way to the exit holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The boys make it back to the room and as soon as the door opens their lips become attached and they start heavily making out. Ian has Mickey pushed against the wall and his grinding his hips against Mickey’s. “Damn Gallagher so fucken horny and needy.” Ian rolls his eyes bitting and licking the skin behind Mickey’s ear making him moan. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it. When we both know you do.” Mickey halfheartedly flips off Ian. “Fuck off. Liking what I like don't make me a bitch.” Ian smirks remembering when Mickey first said those words. “That’s true.” Mickey presses against Ian bitting his lip taking off his clothes. “All this chitchat is getting me hard Gallagher.”   
“Then why don’t we stop chitchatting and fuck already?” Ian suggests. Mickey smirks. “Taking my lines tough guy?” Ian snorts laughs. “Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it Mick?” Mickey rolls his eyes and playfully punches Ian. “I’ll tell you what imma do, imma tease you Gallagher that’s what imma do.” Mickey smiles evilly. Ian giggles. “Oh please do Mickey. I want you too.” Ian straddles Mickey’s lap kissing his neck and wiggling his hips slowly. “So your giving me a lap dance now?” Mickey bites his lip feeling his dick grow harder, with Ian’s wiggling. “Fuck yes I will.” Ian answers and begins wiggling his hips harder and faster against Mickey’s crotch. Mickey bites his lip grabbing onto Ian. “Fuck... hell...shit...ahhhhh!!! Fuck no I’m the one that’s supposed to do the teasing.” Ian laughs. “You can tease me after I’m done teasing you.” Ian continues to moves his hips skillfully against Mickey’s. “All those nights at that club did wonders on your dancing skills Army..... I still don’t want those old fat fucks touching you though, your mine.” Mickey points out. Ian nods. “I know Mickey, they can’t touch me. But they still do....” Ian’s voice fades. “Yeah and that fucken bugs the shit out of me!” Ian leans in kissing Mickey to calm him down. “I only care about you Mickey Aleksandr Milkovich, it’s always been you. Even when you were hunting me down thinking I hurt Mandy. When I came into your room and got the gun. It’s always been you.” Ian continues you wiggle his hips against Mickey’s. “Fuck!! Ian!!” Mickey grabs harder onto Ian’s hips moving his hips with the rhythm of Ian’s. Mickey tilts his head back as his eyes roll back slightly. “So good. Don’t stop.” Ian smirks. “I think it’s time I bend you over and fuck you hard.” Ian says while licking and nibbling on Mickey’s ear. Mickey moans loudly bitting his lip. “Fuck! Yes, I want it!” Ian picks Mickey up and throws him on the bed turning him over so his ass is up in the air. Ian leans down kissing and bitting his cheeks, making Mickey moan his name. “Ian.” Ian sticks two fingers inside Mickey moving his fingers so he can stretch Mickey out. Mickey moans moving his body backwards against Ian’s fingers wanting to feel Ian as much as he can. Ian replaces his fingers with his tongue making Mickey jump at the sudden wetness. “Ahh!! Fuck. Mother of a whore!!!” Ian stops and looks at Mickey. “Well that’s a new one Mick.” Mickey sighs and wiggles his hips. “Why the fuck did you stop!! It just popped in my head. Continue licking!!” Mickey grabs Ian’s head pulling it down. “Please..” Ian smiles softly and leans down sticking his tongue back inside Mickey wiggling it slowly. Mickey gasps and moans gripping the sheets bitting his lip. “Ian I’m so close, fuckkkk!!” Mickey cums all over the place, breathing heavy. Ian bites Mickey’s ass cheeks then continue kissing and bitting leaving marks up Mickey’s back all the way up to his neck bitting it roughly. “I love you Mick, so much.” Ian looks deeply into Mickey’s eyes. “I love you so much too.” Ian and Mickey lean towards each other kissing deeply.


End file.
